Annabeths first day at Goode
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: Annabeth is going to Goode for her first time and she meets someone named Percy Jackson. Annabeth started to fall in love. Will Rachel Elizabeth Dare get in their way of a relationship. Wait and see! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Annabeths first day

**Percabethlover47850-Percy can you do the disclaimer**

**Percy-No**

**Percabethlover47850-pleaseeee**

**Percy-no**

**Annabeth-come on Percy do it for me**

**Percy-fine! Percabethlover47850 does not own me or my friends.**

**Percabethlover47850-Yay! Thanks Percy!**

**-line break-**

**Annabeths POV **

Today is my first day at Goode high school. Once again I'm going to be the new girl. I moved from California to here in New York.

"Annabeth get down here or your going to be late!" yelled my stepmom Helen.

I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom and put on my dark skinny jeans, my grey owl shirt, and my black converse. I ran down stairs to see my two stepbrothers Bobby and Matthew. I kissed my dad goodbye and ran out of the house and walked to school.

Percys POV

Today I will be showing this new girl named Annabeth around. It sounded like a pretty name. I got to school early so I wouldn't be late. I sat down on the steps of the school and waited for the new girl Annabeth. 20 minutes after I got there a girl with blonde hair in princess curls, walked towards me.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" she asked me.

"Ya, are you Annabeth Chase?" I asked.

"Ya." she said.

"Ok." I said

Wow she was really hot. She had on a grey shirt with an owl on it, dark denim skinny jeans, and black converse. She had those beautiful grey eyes. I wanted to ask her if she was a demigod but, what if she wasn't...

"So... Do you like Greek?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. I like Greek architecture." she said.

"Follow me I need to ask you something." I told her.

She followed me to an empty classroom.

"Ok I would never ask anyone new this but, are you a demigod?" I asked her.

"Yes I am, are you?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm son of Posidon." I told her.

Her eyes went huge.

"Thats not good..." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I'm daughter of Athena." she said softly.

"Oh." I already know why she was like "oh no".

"Can you show me to my classes?" she asked.

"Sure let me see your schedule." I said.

She handed me her schedule.

Annabeths schedule-

History

Biology

Drama

Lunch

Architeture

Swimming

P.E.

"Wow we have every class together." I said.

"Really!" she said.

"Ya I think that's what I just said." I said.

She started to laugh a little. Wow, she has the most prettiest laugh ever. Wait snap out of it Percy! You just met her!

"Do you want to exchange phone numbers?" I asked her while pulling out my phone.

"Sure!" she said while pulling out her IPhone 4S.

I handed her my IPhone 5. She put her number in and I did the same thing. I gave her her phone back and she gave me mine. I toke a picture of her and saved it on her contact. She did the same. The bell rang and Annabeth and I walked to History.


	2. Percy's cousin A love is brewing!

**Percabethlover47850-Annabeth can you do my disclaimer?**

**Annabeth-sure! Percabethlover47850 does not own me or anyone else besides her person Alexis.**

**-line break-**

Annabeths POV

Percy walked with me to History class. Ugh why does he have to be so cute! Wait no Annabeth don't think that. 5 minutes later we walked into History class. The teachers name was Mr. David. I toke a seat in the back with Percy. Apparently I'm not the only new kid today. The other new girl walked into class and started to talk to the teacher then she walked back to where we where sitting.

"Hi Percy." she said. She had on dark denim jeans, a death to Barbie t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black converse, black eye liner,and she had blue streaks in her hair.

"Hey Thals." Percy said.

"You know I don't like to be called Thals." she said while giving him a death glare.

"I know, oh Thalia have you met Annabeth?" he asked.

"No I haven't." she said while looking at me.

"Hi I'm Thalia, Percy's cousin." she said.

"Nice to meet you Thalia I'm Annabeth." I told her.

"Everyone be seated!" Mr David said.

Then a girl with light brown hair a light blue eyes walked into class. She started to talk to Mr David.

"Everyone this is Alexis Johnson. She came from South Carolina." Mr David said while introducing her.

"How many new people are coming today!" Percy said. I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

Will's POV (this will I made up on my own ok?)

I was about to walk into class but Mr. David looked busy with this girl. When he was done I walked in and told him my name.

"Again everyone this is Will Mack." he said.

I saw this girl that Mr. David was just talking to. She was staring at me... I had a sense that she was also a demigod... Or that everyone in the ROOM was a demigod.

"Go take a seat next to Alexis." he said while pointing to the girl who was staring at me. She blushed when I sat down next to her.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi!" she said back.

"I sense you are a demigod?" I whispered to her.

"Ya." she answered.

"Cool I'm Will son of Hermes." I told her.

"Alexis daughter of Aphrodite." she said.

She can't be serious this is awesome! She's really hot and now she's daughter of Aphrodite!

"Whats your schedule?" I asked her.

Alexis schedule

History

Math

Chorus

Lunch

Biology

Swimming

P.E.

"Cool we have every class together." I told her.

"Finally someone I know has the same classes." she said laughing a little bit.

Oh my gods she has the most beautiful laugh ever. The bell rang and we walked to Math.


	3. Someone is called 'girlfriend?

**I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else I only own Alexis Johnson and will Mack. -** **percabethlover47850**

**-**line break-

Percy POV

I walked with Annabeth and Thalia to biology. We started talking about who is best, Posidon,Zeus,or Athena. Someone walked past us and said Aphrodite and Hermes. They where the two new demigods. Alexis and Will I think their names where. Oh well I don't know.

"Percy...PERCY!" I heard Annabeths voice.

"Huh... What?" I said.

"I've been calling your name for like 5 minutes. Come on we need to go into class or we will be late." she said while grabbing my hand. Oh. My. Gods. She just touched my hand. I followed her inside

The teachers name was Mrs. Riddle.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she yelled while holding a ruler.

Everyone sat down and stayed quiet. The desks held two people so I sat down next to Annabeth. Then the most boring thing happened, the teacher started to teach.

Alexis POV

I was walking with Will to math class when this girl named Julia tripped me. I heard her and her possy snicker at me. Will glared at them and helped me up.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Ya I'm-" I stopped because he looked me straight in the eyes,"I'm fine." I said.

"Those girls just want attention." he said.

"I know..." I answered.

Then the girl and her possy came and pushed me out of the way.

"Hey new boy, I'm Julia. What's your name?" she asked Will.

"Uhh, non of your business. Now if you excuse me I would like to help my 'girlfriend' up." he said.

My eyes went wide. Why was he calling me his girlfriend. He pushed pass Julia and her possy and helped me up.

"Why did you, umm, call me your girlfriend?" I asked.

"So they wouldn't ask me out." he answered.

"Oh ok." I said upbeat so I wouldn't sound disappointed.

We walked into math class and sat down next to each other and then the teacher started to teach. It was horrible for Will and I because we both have ADHD and dyslexia. For some reason I think I like him. No I just met him today.


	4. Dinner and a movie?

**Thalia-Percabethlover47850 does not own me or anyone else besides Will Mack and Alexis Johnson! **

**Percabethlover47850-Wait Thalia I didn't ask you to do the -runs from Thalia because she has a chainsaw- NEVER MIND YOU CAN DO IT!**

-line break-

Annabeths POV

After biology I had to wake Percy up because he was passed out and drooling.

"Hey seaweed brain, you know you drool when you sleep." I whispered in his ear.

He jolted awake and smiled at me. He stretched and yawned.

"So what did I miss?" he asked after he yawned.

"Nothing really just some notes. Don't worry I wrote them down for you." I said.

He winked at me.

"Thanks wise girl." he said while kissing my cheek.

I blushed and walked out of the room with Percy right next to me. We went to every class together. Now it was the end of the day. Percy and I where juniors so he could drive. So he offered to drive me home, of course I said yes. We walked to his car it was a blue jaguar. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in then he shut it. He drove me to my house and walked me to my door.

"If you ever need a ride to school just text me." he said. "I like like 5 minutes away so I can pickiyou up on the way to school."

"Ok I'll textiyou If I ever need a ride." I said while he winked at me.

He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek and left. I walked inside and went up stairs while saying hi to my family.

Wills POV

Alexis and I where in my car. I was driving her home! To find out we live next door. I smiled at that.

"Hey Alexis." I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you want to come over for dinner and a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said, "Here punch in your number and I'll do the same to you."

I toke her phone and she toke mine. We both had IPhone 4S's. I handed her her phone back and she did the same. I smiled and she walked up to her door and walked in.

-10 minutes later-

I got a text from Alexis saying she could come over tonight. I jumped out of my bed when I saw the time she was coming. It was 5:50pm and she was coming at 6:00pm. I panicked and threw on some clean clothes. I put on denim shorts and a orange shirt. I ran downstairs to tell my mom. I have a brother named Noah. Apparently he's dating Alexis's sister Morgan they are freshmen at Goode. Noah told me Morgan is coming over too. I told him to stay away from Alexis and I. He nodded and walked off. I cleaned up a little and then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to see Alexis and her little sister Morgan. I let them in and Alexis and I went n the living room and watched tv.

**Hi guys again it's Percabethlover47850! Please tell me how you liked the story! ~love Percabethlover47850**

**P.S. This is what my characters look like. Alexis- light brown hair, light blue eyes, 5'6, daughter of Aphrodite. Will-brown hair, blueish**/Greenish eyes, 5'8 , son of Hermes. Noah-Brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4, son of Hermes. Morgan-light brown hair, blueish/greenish eyes, 5'1, daughter of Aphrodite.


	5. Will and Alexis :)

**Will Mack- Percabethlover47850 owns me and Alexis but not Percy Jackson and the others thank you! **

**Percabethlover47850-omg I love you will XD**

**-line break-**

**Percys POV **

I just dropped Annabeth off and now I'm on my way home. I pulled up in the driveway and walked inside.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled upstairs.

"Oh hi Percy." my mom said while coming out of the laundry room, "Paul will be at school for a little longer."

"Ok mom." I said.

"Did you meet anyone new today?" she asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Thalia." she answered.

Ugh. Now I hate Thalia I told her not to tell my mom. I'm so going to get her back.

"When am I going to meet him or her?" she asked me.

"Soon I promise mom," I answered "but right now Im going to take a nap."

"Ok honey. I'll wake you up before dinner." she called after me.

Then I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed and passed out.

Alexis's POV

I walked into Wills house. Wow. Was all I could think. It was really nice.

"Dinners ready!" Wills mom called from the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and I sat down next to Will. My sister and Noah sat across from Will and I. His mom cooked spaghetti and meatballs. It was really really good. After dinner I helped Wills mom clean. Will and I walked upstairs to his room and we watched the movie 'the last song' I'm the one who picked it. He played with my hair for the whole movie. When the dad died I started to cry into his chest. I look up at Wilhead he was looking down at me. He started to lean into me and I started to lean into him. Then when we where close enough, our lips touched. The kiss was passionate and I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

"So does this mean we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ya I guess so." he said while smiling and kissing me again.

That night when I went home, I only thought about one thing. That thing was my boyfriend Will, son of Hermes.

**Well there is Will and Alexis! For those who don't know Alexis is based off of me but that's not my real name. Thanks for reading! Oh and tell me how you like it! ~Percabethlover47850**


	6. Percy and annabeth

**Nico-I know I'm not in this story... yet... But Percabethlover47850 does not own my or the Percy Jackson crew!**

**Percabethlover47850-Omg Nico I love you!**

**Nico-Uhh...**

**~~~~~line break~~~~~~**

Annabeths POV

Percy dropped me off a few minutes ago, AND he kissed my cheek! Wait wait wait, was I starting to like him? Maybe I was... I walked up into my room and I started to draw a picture of Athena's temple.

2 hours later.

I have finally finished my picture when I heard a beep off to my right on my nightside table. It was my phone, I opened it and read the text:

_Hey wise girl I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me and then a walk in the park tonight. ;)_

_Fine I'll ask my dad then I'll text you the details. Your such a seaweed brain sometimes._

_Ok wise girl text ya later! :)_

I closed my phone and smiled. Then I went down stairs to ask my dad if I could go to dinner and then a walk with Percy. Wait, he's not even my boyfriend... Oh well whatever. Then I raced down the stairs a little faster.

-Wills POV-

When Alexis left I felt really happy. Noah looked disappointed when Morgan left they have been going since like this morning. All I can think about right now is Alexis... I toke out my phone and started to text Alexis:

_Hey Alexis :)_

_Hi Will! :)_

_Would you like a ride to school tomorrow? _

_Sure ;)_

_Oh and make sure your ready for surprises tomorrow ;)_

_Oh no what are you going to do..._

_Youll have to figure it out! ;)_

_Well I have to get ready for bed. Bye!_

_Ok bye! I love you_

_Love you too._

Then I closed my phone and I smiled. I got up to take a shower but instead I went outside to play some basketball. I walked back inside and got a sweat shirt and I put it on. I walked outside to see Noah shooting baskets.

"Hey Noah, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing I'm just wondering why we never see dad." she said.

"Listen Morgan and Alexis never see their mom." I said.

"Wait Morgan and Alexis are demigods too!?" he said in shock.

"Umm yeah..." I told him.

"She never told me." he said.

"Alexis and Morgan are daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty."I told him.

His mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?" he asked me.

"Dead serious." I answered.

Just then I heard a door open. I looked over at Alexis's house and saw her walk out with the trash and a book in her hand. She threw the garbage away and then she tripped and fell because she wasn't paying attention... Well she was to her book. I ran and helped her up.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." she said.

"I thought you where going to take a shower." I said.

"I was but then I started thread my book." she told me.

"Oh." I said.

Just then I heard a scream off to my left. I looked over to my left and I saw my brother Noah take out his dagger out of his sock. Then I saw the monster... It was a emposa (sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Alexis saw it to and she toke out her hair pin and it turned into a bow and arrow. Alexis and I ran after the monster and then it turned around and...


	7. Don't freak out just read!

** Dont freak out! Im not stopping my story. I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story! I seriously love you guys! (sorry for being weird) This story is one of my first ones. I signed up on Sunday. So thanks again to the people who are reading and favoriting my story! ~With all love Percabethlover47850 **


	8. Percy picks Annabeth up

**Percy-again Percabethlover47850 does not own me or my friends.**

**Percabethlover47850- :)**

**-line** break-

Percys POV

I just texted Annabeth asking if she wanted to go to dinner and a walk in the park. I haven't gotten a text back so I guess she's asking her dad... or she got attacked by a monster. Stop it Percy she did not get attacked! Just then my phone beeped in my pocket. I toke it out and read:

_Hey seaweed brain, my dad said I could go! _

_Good, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. See you then ;)_

I closed my phone and put it on my dresser. I walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a light blue shirt and kaki pants. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed for 5 minutes while I played 'Flappy Bird' on my phone. I walked downstairs and told my mom I'm going to dinner and on a walk she said ok. I got into my car and started it. I drove to Annabeths house which is like 5 minutes away. I drove up into her driveway and I walked to her door. I knocked on her door and her brothers Bobby and Matthew opened the door. The smiled at me then yelled for Annabeth in usion. I saw her walking down the stairs. All I could say was... Wow...

"Hi Percy." she said while smiling. She was wearing skinny jeans, a purple shirt that says 'Live Laugh Love'.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, BYE DAD! She yelled upstairs. Then she grabbed my arm and we walked outside.

-line break-

Alexis POV

Will and I where running at the emposa. The emposa tried to claw me but I rolled under her hand. I was behind the emposa and she was distracted by Will. So I toke my chance. I shot an exploding arrow through her and she turned to dust. Will lookd at me,

"Nice job." he said.

"Thanks." I said while blushing.

"No problem." he said.

I smiled at him. I picked up my book and I started to walk to my house.

"Alexis wait." he said while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out on a date Saturday night?" he asked me.

"Uhh sure." I said while blushing. I probably looked like a tomato.

"Will you guys stop flirting and come help me!" Noah said.

Oh. My. Gods I totally forgot he was there. Will and I walked over to him and helped him get the monster dust off him.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Will and I said in usion.

Will looked at me and we cracked up. I literally fell on the ground laughing. After I was done laughing, Will helped me up. He kissed me and we walked our separate way to our own houses.


	9. Percy and Annabeths date

**Annabeth- Percabethlover47850 does not own me or my friends!**

**Percabethlover47850- thanks Annabeth! :)**

**-line break-**

Annabeths POV

Percy just picked me up to go out to eat and on a walk. Percy and I got into his car and started to drive. We where listening to 'royals' by Lorde, Percy started to sing it in a very high pitched voice. I stated to laugh at him.

"What am I that bad?" he said while looking at the road.

"Yeah." I said while laughing a little.

He looked over at me and smiled, then we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called 'Pashions diner'. We walked inside and sat down.

"Hi I'm Savannah, and I'm going to be your waitress for tonight." she said cheery. "What would you like?"

"I would like a Pepsi please." Percy told the girl.

"I would like sweet tea with lemon please." I said.

"I will be back with your drinks." she said while walking away.

The waitress walked back to the kitchen.

"How do you like Goode?" Percy asked me.

"It's great I learned a lot today about architecture." I told him.

Just then the waitress came back with our drinks and we told her what we wanted. Then she walked off again.

"What's else do you like about Goode?" he asked me.

I wanted to say him but that would be weird...

"The people I met." I said while smiling.

"So Thalia and me?" he asked while smirking.

The waitress came up right after I nodded. She handed me my ceaser salad and she handed Percy his BLT.

~~~~ few minutes later~~~~

Percy and I left Pashions diner. We gotwin the car and listened to 'Roar' by Katy Perry. He walked me to the door and he kissed me... Like a real kiss. I walked inside smiling and I walked upstairs to take a shower and go to bed for school tomorrow.

-Wills POV-

I woke up for school this morning smiling. I know what you think 'that is so weird why are you smiling' but today I get to see my beautiful girlfriend, Alexis. I got up and toke a shower and put on some denim jeans and a green shirt. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. I walked out the door and walked over to Alexis's house to pick her up. I knocked on the door.

"Hi Will!" said Alexis's sister Morgan.

"Hi Morgan is Alexis still getting ready?" I asked.

"Yeah she's still doing her makeup and hair. You can go up and see her." she said while walking aside.

I walked inside and went up the stairs. I walked into Alexis's room and I heard her say:

"Morgan I thought I told you not to come into my room!" she said while turning around.

"I don't think I'm Morgan." I said while laughing. After she turned around and as me she smiled and walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I didn't know you where here." she said while blushing.

"I wanted to surprise you." I told her.

"Here you can sit if you want while I finish my makeup." she said while gesturing to her bed.

I sat down and watched her put on her eye liner and eye shadow. Then she put on something that was the color of her skin under her eyes. She turned around to see me smiling at her. She smiled and then walked over to me. We kissed for a few seconds then we walked downstairs. She told her parents bye and we walked outside and got into my car and drove to school.


	10. Deep river

**I don't own Percy Jackson and da crew. I only own Alexis and Will.**

**-line break-**

Percys POV

I was on my way to pick Annabeth up. I was driving and listening to one of my favorite songs 'We are young'. I stopped infront of Annabeths house and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and her little brothers, Bobby and Matthew, opened the door.

"Hi Percy." they said in usion.

"Hey guys. Is Annabeth ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's just upstairs. You could go in if you want." Bobby said while stepping aside with Matthew.

I walked inside and started to go up the stairs. I made it to Annabeths door. I could her a song playing and someone singing. I smiled and opened the door to find Annabeth singing into her hair brush 'Timber' by Kesha and Pit Bull. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped pulling out her dagger.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think I'm a monster." I said while putting my hands up.

"My gods Percy! You gave me a heart attack!" she said while holding her chest.

"Sorry." I said while walking up to her and hugging her.

I know I know Annabeth and I aren't going out...yet...

"Come on we are going to be late for school." she said while picking up her backpack.

Annabeth had on an Aeropostale shirt on and bleached skinny jeans with her black combat boots. If she was in combat she would look good doing it. Don't tell her I said that... We walked out the door and I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. I closed it and walked over to my side and got in. We listened to 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood. We pulled up into the school parking lot and got out. Then we walked into school ready to face the day of learning.

Alexis POV

Will and I walked into school with my sister Morgan and his brother Noah. Will and I walked to history and sat down. Percy and Annabeth walked into history class after us. The bell rang then Mr. David started to teach... that's all I remember from history.

After history was over Will and I walked to Math. We walked past Julia and her possy. They gave us the death glare and I gave it right back. We walked into math and I saw my friend Andrea, daughter of Athena, there.

"Oh my gods! Andrea!?" I said in a shocked voice.

"Alexis!" she said while running up to me.

Andrea and I hugged. Then Mr. Cartwright walked in.

"Everyone sit down!" he boomed.

Everyone sat down right away. Some sat on the floor because there was not enough chairs. Mr. Cartwright started to teach and before I knew it the bell rang. Yes! It's time to go to chorus! Will and I raced to chorus because it's our favorite bell. Well it's my favorite bell his is P.E. the teacher Mrs. Sanders listened to us one by one to see what part we are going to sing. I got put in soprano and Will got put in baritone (for all of you who don't know what those are soprano is the highest and baritone is the second lowest range for a male.) We sang this song called 'Deep river' this is how it goes:

**soprano,** baritone, _both_

**Oh my lord, yes my lord. **

**That promise land where all is peace.**

_Deep river my home is over Jordan_

_Deep river lord i want cross over into camp ground_

_Oh when I get to... Heaven...I'll... Walk_ about

**Theres no one there to turn me** out

_Deep river lord I want to cross want to cross_

Loo loo loo loo

**Oh my lord, yes my lord.**

_I want to cross over into_

_Camp_

_Ground..._

_-end song-_

That was one of the best parts of the day. :)


	11. Rachel

**Percabethlover47850-ok guys you know the drill.**

**-line break-**

Annabeths POV

Percy and I where walking to lunch when a girl named Rachel came up to Percy.

"Hey Percy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend." she said all sweetly.

"Umm how about no." he said while smirking.

"Aww why not." she said while pouting.

"Because I'm here?" I said while stepping in front of Percy.

"Well well well, look at the little daughter of Athena." she said while smirking.

"How do you know who I am." I said?

"Oh sweetie didn't Percy tell you I'm the oracle." she said while looking innocent. (in this story Rachel is allowed to date even though she's an oracle.)

"Actually I've never mentioned you because I don't like you." Percy said while cutting in.

We sat down at a table with Percy's cousin and this boy who had on black pants, a black shirt, a black jacket, and black boots.

"Nico! When did you get here?" Percy asked the boy.

"He just transferred here," Thalia said,"actually he never went to school so he basically just started."

"Nico meet Annabeth, Annabeth meet Nico." Percy said while gesturing to me then him.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." he said.

"Oh ya Annabeth, Nico is won of Hades." Percy whispered to me.

"I knew it." I said while smirking.

All of us sat down and started to eat. They started to talk about this camp called Camp Half-Blood. I though I've heard of it before and like I've been there before by the way the described it. Then the bell rang and we all started to walk towards our next class, Greek Architecture.

Wills POV

After lunch Alexis and I walked to biology. When we walked in our teacher, Mrs. Oliver, was running around. She dropped all of the papers she had and Alexis and I started to help her.

"Thank you for helping me."Mrs. Oliver said.

"No problem Mrs. O." I said.

"Go take a seat." she said while walking to her desk.

Alexis and I started to walk to an empty desk. We both sat down next to each other. Mrs. Oliver walked to the front and started to teach. We actually didn't fall asleep or go crazy. The bell rang which means we get to go to swimming. I walked into the boys locker room and Alexis went into the girls locker room. I put on my blue swim trunks and some flip-flops and walked out to see Alexis starting to walk out. She had on a purple bikini and some flip flops she also had two towels. One for me and oher for her.

"Thanks." I said while taking the towel.

"No problem." she said.

We started to walk towards the pool.


	12. Meeting new people

**Nico-Percabethlover47850 does not own me or my friends. I'm... happy... That I'm in the story now.**

**Percabethlover47850- thanks nico! And I am too!**

**-line break-**

Percys POV

Annabeth and I walked to our next class which was Greek Architecture. I don't know why I signed up for it but, I did. I wanted to ask Annabeth out... I just didn't know how. We walked into class to see Mr. Alex talking to Nico. Wait what Nico!? I didn't know he liked Greek Architecture. Annabeth and I walked over it Nico when he was done talking to Mr. Alex.

"Hey Nico, I didn't know you liked Greek Architecture." I said.

"Oh you know just wanted to try something new." he said while shrugging.

"Is it because we where in this class?" Annabeth asked him.

"Ugh, fine, yes that is why." he said while looking down.

"He couldn't stay away from his favorite cousin." I said playfully.

"Whatever." he said while glaring at me.

We sat down in three empty desks and waited for everyone else to walk into the room. When everyone finally came the teacher started to talk about Greek temples. I looked over at Annabeth and she was wide away and very into the lesson. Before I knew it I fell asleep while Mr. Alex talked about Annabeths moms temple.

-line break-

I woke up feeling a tap on my shoulder... It was Annabeth. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me. I smiled.

"Hey wise girl." I said while stretching.

"Seaweed brain you fell asleep." she said in a calm voice.

"Sorry. Oh and Annabeth." I said.

"Hmm?" she said while writing something down.

"I was wondering if you would, umm, go out with me?" I said while looking down at my hands.

"Sure." she answered.

I grabbed her hand and we walked out of class and on our way to P.E.

Alexis POV

Will and I were walking to the pool for swimming when Julia and her possy walked up in front of us.

"Hey Will. If I can't swim can you save me?" she asked him.

"Umm, Julia I have a girlfriend." he said while pointing at me.

"Ugh!" she said while storming off.

When we got there the teach told us we could do whatever so I just dived into the deep end. Will dived in a minute later.

"Hey let's see who can stay underwater for the longest." he said.

"Your on." I said.

"3..2..1..go."Will said before going underwater.

We where at the bottom of the pool just sitting and holding our breath. After a few seconds I felt a tap on my shoulder and I swam to the surface to meet Will there.

"I win!" I said while smiling.

"Yeah, you win." he said while smirking.

Then the teacher blew his whistle and we went to the locker rooms to change into our gym uniforms. They are purple shirts with black shorts. I walked out to see Will getting a sip of water.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess." he said.

When we where walking I saw two of the most popular people, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Will and I sat down on the blechers next to these kids that also look new. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had brown choppy hair with a feather in it and she had kaleidoscope eyes.

"Hi I'm Piper McLean." the girl with choppy brown hair said to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexis Johnson." I said back.

"This is my boyfriend Jason Grace." she said while gesturing to the guy with blonde hair.

"Hi, and this is my boyfriend Will Mack." I said while introducing Will.

"Cool!" she said.

"I normally don't ask people this but, are you a demigod?" Piper asked Will and I.

I looked at Will and he nodded.

"Yes, Will and I are both demigods." I answered.

"Cool who is your parent?" Jason asked us.

"My father is Hermes." Will answered.

"My mom is Aphrodite." I said after Will.

Jason and Piper exchanged glances with eachother then back at us.

"My dad is Zeus." Jason said.

"My mom is also Aphrodite." Piper said while smiling.

I looked at Will and he looked at me. I smiled.

"So that means we are sisters." she said while smiling at me.

I smiled at her then I heard a whistle. We turned forward and listened to Mrs. Kelly speak.


	13. Starbucks

**Hades**-I** hate you, I hate you all.**

**Percabethlover47850- Hades that's not nice!**

**Aphrodite-Hades don't say that on my daughters story!**

**Hades-I can do whatever I want, I'm a god.**

**Nico-DAD! Are you serious right now!**

**Hades-yes son.**

**Nico- I'm sorry. Percabethlover47850 does not own me or my friends.**

**-line break-**

Annabeths POV

Percy and I listened to Mrs. Kelly talk about what we where going to do today. After she was done we all walked outside to do free time. There was softball, soccer, football, and running/walking the track. Percy and I picked softball, actually I picked so I made him follow. When we got there I saw the worst person possible, Rachel. I just glared at her then I felt a hug from my side. I turned to see Percy glaring at Rachel to while he hugged me.

"Percy whats wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like Rachel's up to something." he said while looking down at me.

"OMG PERCY!" I heard a voice off to my left.

"Piper? Jason?" I heard Percy say.

Then two people ran up to us. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other had choppy brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes. Next to them I saw the other new kids, Will and Alexis. Percy hugged the girl with the choppy brown hair then fist bumped the blonde dude.

"Oh my gods Percy we have missed you so much." the girl I guesswas was Piper.

"I know." Percy said while smiling. "Have you guys met Annabeth yet?"

"No we haven't," Piper said, "I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter." the guy with blonde hair said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." I said.

We talked for five minutes then we split into teams for softball. The teams where boys against girls. Girls where hitting first so Piper went up to bat first.

"GO PIPER!" I chanted.

Jason was pitching and on the first pitch Piper hit it and she ran to first base. Up next was Rachel. Jason pitched it and Rachel swung but missed it. After the third pitch she went to the back of the line. I was next.

"LET'S GO ANNABETH!" I heard Piper chant.

Jason smirked then he pitched the ball. Before I knew it I swung and I hit the ball. I made a homerun! I started to run and so did Piper. Girls team-2 boys team-0 Percy just smiled at me and did a thumbs up to me. I just smiled.

Wills POV

Alexis and I joined playing softball. Of course it was girls against boys. The next hitter was Alexis. Jason looked over at me and smirked then he turned back to her. He pitched twice and she missed. This is it Alexis you have to hit it. Jason pitched and she hit the ball. She ran to second base then stopped. Then I heard a whistle off to my left. We all ran towards the double doors and changed out. I walked down the hall and saw Alexis at her locker.

"Hey Alexis." I said while smiling.

"Hi Will," she said while taking a book out of her locker and shutting it," Come on Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia invited us to go to Starbucks."

We got into my car and drove to Starbucks. We walked inside and saw everyone there.

"Hi guys!" I heard Piper say cheery.

"Hi." I said.

We sat down at a table then someone walked inside. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was buff and looked like she could beat someone up in a heart beat.

"Clarrise?" I heard Percy say.

"Ugh why are you here Jackson." the girl said.

"I just got out of school." he said.

"Me too. Where do you go to school Jackson?" I heard her spat.

"Goode high school." I heard him say.

"Ugh!" Clarrise stomped her foot. "That's my school!"

I saw Percy's eyes go wide, I could tell he didn't like her at all.

"I'm leaving." I heard Clarrise mutter as she walked out.

"Well that was pleasant." I heard Thalia say.

We ordered something to drink. I order double chocolate chip frapachino. We all sat back down and started to talk about some stuff. Then I heard a loud scream come from outside.

**Mwhahahaha clifthanger! Please review favorite and follow! **


	14. Alexis and Annabeth

**Hermes- the messenger god has arrived!**

**Aphrodite- Oh great, the world is about to end.**

**Me- Hermes can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Hermes- But the messenger god has just arrived.**

**Me- Please?**

**Hermes- You just want me to go don't you.**

**Me and my mom- YES!**

**Hermes- Fine ok, Percabethlover47850 does not own any of the gods or the demigods. She only own Will Mack and Alexis Johnson.**

**-Line break-**

Percy's POV

I stood up right away when I heard the monsters scream. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and I pulled her to the side.

"Annabeth do you know how to fight monsters?" I asked her over the screaming monster.

"I'm not an idiot Percy! Of course I know how to kill monsters!" she answered back while screaming too.

"Good, and Annabeth." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Try not to get hurt." I said while I kissed her.

Annabeth and I ran towards the others to help kill the monster. I saw Jason flying in the air trying to get a clear shot, and I saw Piper trying to charmspeak over the monsters roars. The problem was… the monster couldn't hear Piper and he also swatted Jason out of the sky.

"JASON!" I heard Piper scream as she ran over to him.

I saw Pipers sister, Alexis run over there with her with her boyfriend Will. I looked over at Annabeth but she wasn't there. I looked all over but I couldn't find her. Then I felt a tap on my should. I turned around to find nothing. Then Annabeth appeared in front of me while I yelped. She just laughed and smiled.

"Hey seaweed brain I saw you trying to look for me." she said while smirking.

"Yeah I was I was worried." I said.

"Well this thing was a gift from my mom it makes me invisible." she said while smiling. Annabeth was holding up a blue Yankees hat. Her mom Athena gave that to her.

Out of the corner of my eye a saw the monster look over at us while it was holding Alexis in his hand. It started to walk over to us with Will, Piper, and Jason chasing after it.

"Umm Percy…" Annabeth said while grabbing my hand.

"Come on Annabeth we need to have it follow us." I said while gripping her hand.

We started to run away from the monster. I turned around to see it drop Alexis from 40ft in the air while she was unconscious. I looked over at Will and his eyes where very wide and his mouth was open. I saw Jason fly up and try to catch her but he missed. Alexis was still falling. Then I felt a hand being ripped out of mine. I turned to see Annabeth looking at me and being dragged upward. I tried to grab her hand but it slipped. Annabeth was now 40ft up in the air just like Alexis was.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed towards the giant.

I heard her screaming and try to cut the giants finger but she couldn't force herself to do it. Then Jason flew up and stabbed the monsters heart. That's when Annabeth started to fall 40ft like Alexis did. I looked over and saw Will kneeling next to Alexis who was lying on the ground motionless. She was still breathing but very faint. Annabeth was now at 30ft. I ran to the spot where Annabeth was going to fall. Then Annabeth hit the ground with a thud and I just crumpled to the ground with my heart aching.

Alexis's POV

I was lying on the cold floor with a warm hand on mine. I opened my eyes to see Will kneeling next to me. I could tell he had been crying because his eyes where all puffy. He looked at me and he smiled. HE leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He said while hugging me.

I winced when he hugged me because my chest hurt. I looked down to see some blood on my t-shirt and my hands. I felt some on my head to, but I didn't know if there was a cut or just my blood from my hands. I looked over a few feet away and I saw Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was sprawled out on the ground with ichor and blood all over her. Percy was crying. Annabeth wasn't awake. That's when I started to pray to my mom to let Annabeth live to be with Percy. Right after I prayed Annabeth woke up instantly. I looked up at the sky and said a silent 'thank you'. I saw them kiss in the corner of my eye.

"Come on lets go to my house and get you washed up." I heard Will say.

"Ok." I said while standing up.

We drove to Will's house and we parked. He opened his door and I saw his little brother Noah standing there.

"What happened!" he bellowed.

"We got attacked by a monster. I believe it was one of Gaea's sons." Will said.

"Oh. Did you guys kill it?" Noah asked.

"Naw we just let it follow us." Will said in his sarcastic voice.

"Ok ok jezz no need to get sarcastic." His brother said while walking away.

He let me take a shower first. When I was done I got changed into one of his shirts and my jeans that his mom washed for me. I walked out and I saw him watching the movie 'The Blind Side' (**I added that movie because I like that movie it really touching and nice)**. I leaned against the door way and watched it to. He finally turned his head and saw me. He jumped. I smiled while he calmed down.

"Hey I didn't know you where done." He said.

"Yep your turn." I said while sitting down on his bed while he got up.

-10 minutes later-

Will walked out of the bathroom all bathed and fresh. He had on one of his old t-shirts and some baggy jeans.

"Dinners ready!" I heard his mom yell from down stairs.

"Come on my mom doesn't like it when we are late for dinner." He said while walking out of his room.

I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. I sat down next to him and we started to eat some grilled chicken, macaroni and cheese, and some green beans. Will was eating like a pig while I ate a little slow.

"So how was school Will?" his mother asked him.

"Fine I guess. Besides the part when Alexis almost got killed by a giant at Starbucks." He answered with his mouth full.

Then two big flashes of light came in from the window. Then the lights came into view. It was my mom, Aphrodite, and Will's dad, Hermes.

"Dad!" Will said in surprise.

"Mom?" I said.

"Oh hi children." Hermes said. "Oh and Margret can you please leave the room for a little bit?"

"Sure." Will's mom said while getting up.

Wills mom left the room which left Will, Noah, and I.

"So children, how was your day?" Aphrodite asked.

"Fine I guess." I said to my mom.

"Well kids we have a lot to talk about." Hermes said while smirking.

**Hi guys! Yes I did a cliff-hanger. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	15. The parents

**Aphrodite-My daughter does not own me or any other gods or demigods. She only owns Will Mack and herself Alexis Johnson!**

**Me-Thanks mom!**

**Aphrodite-No problem sweetie!**

**~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**

Annabeth's POV

"Mom!" I yelped.

"Dad?" Percy asked.

"Hello son." Poseidon said with smiling.

"Hello Annabeth." My mother said sternly.** (See I can use big words DaughterofAthens aka my sister)**

"What are you guys doing here… in my apartment…" Percy said.

"Oh we just wanted to talk to you guys." Poseidon said.

"Oh shut-up kelp-face." My mom scolded.

"Owl-face!" Poseidon screeched back.

"Now you guys are acting like Percy and I!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"It's true Wise-girl." Percy admitted.

"Oh whatever Percy." I said while punching him in the arm.

"Ok so what did you guys need to talk to us about?" Percy asked.

"What happened while you guys where at Starbucks… your uncle sent that giant…" Poseidon told Percy.

"You mean Hades sent that?" I asked.

"Yes, he sent it to kill the two new demigods, Alexis and Will." Athena answered.

"Why does he want them killed?" Percy asked.

"Hades ALWAYS wants the demigods dead. Don't you remember?" Poseidon said.

"Oh… yeah…" Percy said.

A few years ago Percy was on his way to Camp Half-Blood for his very first time when a Minotaur abducted his mom, Sally. Don't worry Sally is back in the mortal world with Percy's new stepdad, Paul. Paul works at Goode high school as an English teacher.

"So my uncle wants to kill the newbie's huh?" Percy said, "Well Annabeth we need to protect Alexis and Will."

"Ok. Oh and remember Alexis dropped from 40 feet in the air like I did…" I said.

"Yeah I remember." He said.

"Well children we will be on our way." Athena said while flashing out.

"Good bye Percy and be careful with Owl-faces daughter." Poseidon said to Percy.

Then the room went light and Poseidon was gone and all was left was a puddle of water.

"Oh come on!" Percy said while throwing his hands up in frustration. "I told my dad not to do that anymore!"

"It's ok Percy." I said while calming him down.

"Come on Annabeth let's get some dinner then get you home." Percy said while standing up.

I followed Percy out of the apartment and into his car. The song 'Dark Horse' came on by Katy Perry. We pulled up to Chick-fil-a and ordered something to eat. Then Percy drove me home and walked me to the door. He kissed me goodbye and went back to his car. I walked inside and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and started to eat while I watched 'Frozen'. Then before I knew it I fell asleep.

Will's POV

When my dad said he needed to talk to me and Alexis with Aphrodite, I was thinking we were in trouble.

"Son do you know why we came?" Hermes asked.

"Umm, no sir." I confessed.

"Well we came here to tell you guys that you are in grave danger." Alexis's mom said.

"Wow thanks mom for the good news." Alexis said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, why are we in danger?" I asked.

"Well, one of your family members is trying to kill you." My dad said.

"Who? Zeus? Poseidon? Is it you Aphrodite?" I said while getting a punch on the shoulder by Alexis.

"I would never hurt anyone my daughter is going out with. Unless they break her heart." Aphrodite said.

"MOM!" Alexis said while rolling her eyes.

"No actually son, Its Hades." My dad said.

"Oh great. The god of the underworld is trying to kill me. Yippee!" I said sarcastically.

"Son of Hermes this is not a joking matter!" Aphrodite bellowed.

"I know. Anyways, why is he trying to kill us?" I asked.

"Well he doesn't like new demigods…"My dad said.

"So basically he hates everyone?" Alexis said.

"Well not everyone." Aphrodite said. "He only likes his son Nico."

"Oh ok…" I said.

"Well, stay safe my son." My dad said. "Goodbye."

Then with a flash my father went away.

"I might as well get going also." Aphrodite said. "I love you my dear. Oh and Will."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't break my daughter's heart." She scolded.

Then with a flash of pink Alexis's mom went away while leaving just a single rose.

"Sorry about that." Alexis said.

"Oh, no. It's fine." I said.

"Anyways, I can't believe Hades is trying to kill us." She said.

"Me either." I confessed. "Come on let's get you home."

Alexis and I walked out of my house and over to hers. She stopped before entering. Then she did something unexpectedly, she kissed me. She pulled away and smiled. I smiled back. Then she walked in while turning around and waving. She closed the door and I walked back over to my house. My brother Noah opened the door.

"So… how was Starbucks?" he asked.

"Fine." I lied.

"LIAR!" he bellowed. "Oh and I saw that… that kiss Alexis gave you."

"What are you a secret son of Aphrodite?" I asked jokingly.

"EWW gross!" he yelped. "Why would I be dating my own sister?"

"I'm just joking. Anyways, you're my brother and my brother only." I said while smirking.

"True sons of Hermes." He said while doing the same devilish smirk I did.

I fist pumped him then ran upstairs to find a little note laying on my unmade bed. It read:

_To Will, son of Hermes,_

_If you ever break my daughter's heart, I swear it on the River Styx that I will mess up your love life forever. So I suggest you don't._

_With all love,_

_Aphrodite_

Then another note appeared on the other side of my bed. I raced over to it. I picked it up and read it:

_To my son, _

_I'm sorry about Aphrodite; she'll get better about that stuff. For now just don't worry about it ok._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermes_

After I read it I set them down on my dresser and I hopped in bed. Before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

**Please review and follow! Peace!**


End file.
